


Beach Negan Drabble

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: Just a cheesy little drabbley thingy I wrote for shits and gigs. I was at the beach last week and found myself wondering, what if I saw Negan there...





	Beach Negan Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually working on a part 2 right now so feedback is much appreciated :)   
> Enjoy!

It started out as a way to work on my tan and decompress after work. I’d come to the beach everyday in the late afternoon with my blanket and a book. One of the perks of coming so late was that by the time I’d show up, everyone else was clearing out to go home, leaving the beach secluded. Another perk was this herculean vision that seemed to appear at around the same time I did, not that I was complaining. 

We never interacted, in fact I doubt he even noticed I was there. Everyday was the same. After his run he would jump into the ocean for a swim. The highlight for me was when he would emerge from the water like fucking god, beads of water running down his perfect form. Every muscle glistening, highlighted by the setting sun. His broad shoulders and perfect lats were immaculately displayed when he’d lift his arm to smooth back his hair. The water flowed in rivulets that pooled in the crevices at the base of his neck. My personal favorite, his divinely sculpted v-lines. I wanted so badly to trail my fingers down them, following every curve until I’d reached my final destination. If the rest of him was perfection I’d expect nothing else from his cock. His wet trunks, sticking to his long muscular legs, left very little to the imagination, not that it stopped me. Despite my best attempts to mind my own business I always wound up gawking. I was thankful my sunglasses obscured my pervy gaze. Now if I could just work on picking up my jaw from the ground, I’d be golden. 

I was already running late when I left the office. I hauled ass to the beach in hopes I hadn’t already missed the show. Observing the empty lot I deduced I had indeed been too late. I let out a sigh and considered my options. Stay and tan because why the fuck not, or go home and pout. There was plenty of daylight left and my tan was coming along too nicely to go home because of some man, albeit an incredible looking one, I didn’t even know. I threw my shades on and walked to my usual spot on the sand. 

I turned over, laying on my stomach, and untied my top to avoid unsightly tan lines. Reaching into my bag I pulled out a cheesy romance novel. I only bought it because the man on the cover bore a striking resemblance to the beach god himself. I skimmed the pages unenthusiastically before putting the book down, the entertainment I sought already long gone. 

I rested my head on my folded arms, drifting off to sleep, when the warm sun was replaced by a looming shadow. Thinking it was a cloud passing, I lifted my head to look to the sky and almost screamed in shock at the mirage before me. 

“You read this bullshit?” He asked in his velvety tone, studying the book like it was some alien artifact.

“Oh my god!” I snatched the book from his hands and shoved it back in my bag hurriedly, mortified that he had seen it. 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show today.” He said, a toothy grin taking over his features. Of course he would have a gorgeous smile to match the rest of him. 

“Why, you miss me?” I sassed, hoping to regain some control of the situation. 

“Pretty hard not to miss your hot as fuck self when it’s just the two of us out here. And just so we’re clear, I see you checking me out. Don’t try to bullshit me either. We both know you practically cream yourself every time I come out of the water. Yeah, you like that shit don’t you?” 

I was left slack jawed and beet red by his crude words. He, on the other hand, seemed pretty pleased with himself as he began to laugh. 

“I... it’s not...” I stuttered, laying back to rest on my elbows. 

“It’s fucking fine, doll. Shit, look away, I don’t mind at all. Just don’t make me wait for you next time.” He said with a wink. 

“I’ll see what I can do, umm...” 

“Fuck me, where are my manners? The names Negan. Oh and doll?”

“Yeah?” I breathily replied, lowering my shades to get a better look as he started walking toward the water. He looked over his shoulder, gifting me another gorgeous smile.

“Your tits are out.” 

Of fucking course they are.


End file.
